Basket type containers are well known and generally comprise an open topped basket portion in which articles such as bottles sit. There is also provided a handle portion for carrying the container complete with articles. It is very common for the articles to be beverage bottles containing beer for example. The basket type container constitutes a convenient method of carrying a number of bottles. Commonly the container containers 6 bottles in two rows of three but other configurations are used such as 2.times.2, 1.times.3, 2.times.4, etc.
One significant drawback with known basket type containers is that customers can take single bottles from the container. This causes difficulties when the pricing system prices the whole arrangement of articles rather than individual bottles. Also of course it is easy to steal individual bottles from a retail outlet. In addition careless transporting can result in the articles falling out of the container if say the container is inadvertently tipped onto its side or upside down.